To look into the future
by BlackMH
Summary: Tails builds a machine that lets him look into the future. Shadow is the witness to his great machine and sees everything, even....that. How will tails see Cream now? Tails x Cream in later chapters. romance rises through chapters. Complete!
1. It's alive! Err, what is it?

Summary: Tails builds a machine that took three days, and he was so focused on building it, he forgot what it was supposed to do. He needs to test it, but someone has to witness.

Story will not be of any influence related to the anime

Tails had just finished screwing in a bolt into a ring-like machine. He flew to the ground to look at his creation. While staring in awe, only one question came to mind.

"Okay...now...what the heck did I just finish building?"

He had been building this machine for so long, he forgot why he was building this machine. It took him a while, but he decided to check the blueprint of the machine, yeah that'll work. He picked up the blueprint and discovered it was stained with oil and dirt. The title of the picture was covered with, among other things, coffee. Wait, coffee? Tails sighed as he looked to the machine, pondering its program.

"I need to test this machine," he said, "but I don't know what it does. I need someone who can survive a possible level 9 meltdown, but who? Who is capable of such power?"

2 minutes of staring at the machine later.

"Shadow."

later

Shadow was on a lush, green hill staring at the sunset, when Tails came by. Being the ultimate lifeform, he knew he was there before Tails knew himself.

"What'd ya want kid?" he asked.

"Hey Shadow, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well, see, I built this machine, that took me a long time to finish, and-"

"You don't know what it does, do you?" he interrupted.

"Are you psychic or something?"

"Tails, this is the 3rd time it's happened this month," he said matter-of-factly, "and it's only the first week."

"Uh, yeah. But I really want to know what this one does."

"Then why do ya need me?"

"To carry my dead, decaying corpse to the morgue in case of a meltdown."

"Hmm."

at the lab

They were in his garage, filled with tools, tools, and, well, more tools. Not only did Tails forget what the machine that stood in the middle of the room did, but the location of the switch that activates it. Shadow found a big red button on the wall, that wasn't marked 'Do Not Touch' which surprised him, and suggested that this must be what he was looking for.

"Hey Kitsune," he said, "Is this you're looking for?"

He pointed to the button and Tails, seeing that it wasn't marked 'Do Not Touch' surprised him, walked over and pressed the button. From the ceiling emerged a glittering disco ball that emitted multiple colors of light onto the walls. 'La Macarena' was playing as the ball spun, and Tails was desperately trying to push the button again. In a real hurry, he missed a few times, but finally pressed the button returning the ball into the ceiling and silenced the music. Shadow looked at Tails in a bored, I-knew-what-just-happened look as Tails laughed nervously.

"See, it was a party program. Sonic couldn't have one in his house because, well, it was old and, the program, well."

Shadow backed away from him.

"You're one weird fox, you know that?"

But he accidentally pressed a lever, causing humming noises in the machine. The hole in the middle turned black, and, well, kinda would remind you of a certain horror movie.

"AAHH! It's the Ring!" Tails yelled.

"No you dolt," Shadow said, "It seems to be waiting for a command or something."

Shadow walked to a panel in front of the machine and decided to randomly press buttons.

"Don't Shadow!" Tails yelled, "You don't know what could happen!"

Shadow was known to learn and adapt. He found out, that if you enter a 4-digit number, the machine seems to hum. He decided to try something simple, the year count in thousands.

2-0-0-6.

Two years from their time.

'Initiating hyperlink window,' the machine said.

"Hyperlink window?" Tails repeated, "Now I remember, I built a machine that would let us look into the future!"

"Well, nothings happening," Shadow said.

"Let me take it from here."

As Tails pushed a few buttons, Shadow wondered if this machine could look into the past. He could find out what happened to Maria, regain his memories, maybe even-

"Nachos!" Tails yelled, interrupting Shadow's thoughts.

"What?"

"This machine won't activate until a password is executed. And the password is," he grabbed a microphone and said, "nachos."

'Password accepted.'

The machine began to hum as color's swirled through the hole. Tails decided to look into a good amount of years, something were everyone's lives could've changed. He typed in the numbers:

2-0-1-4.

10 years into the future.

The machine hummed as Tails moved a pole on the panel around, trying to find his friends. Shadow watched, curious of what might become of him in the future.

Enough chit-chat, and let's see...

Sonic

Tails moved the pole around, finding a certain blue hedgehog, until he spotted someone at a martial arts dojo.

"And one, two, THREE!" a cat said.

He was in front of a crowd of people, wearing white clothing and red belts. With each command, the people would raise their right leg and kick the air three times. However, one particular student with a different colored belt was following orders much more accurately than the others. He would kick low, then in middle, then a kick to the air, at a 90 degree angle from his first kick, with much force. Why was this one particular student be a topnotch above the rest?

"...two, THREE! Alright students, excellent job today. Especially you Sonic," the teacher said.

"Wait a minute, that's Sonic?" Tails said in disbelief.

"I'm surprised to see the faker make something of himself," Shadow said, astounded as well.

"Thank you teacher," Sonic said, exiting the dojo as he sped off.

"Well, let's see our other friends," Tails said as he navigated the pole.

A few kids were running around a park that Tails found. No one familiar was there and he nearly decided to look somewhere else, until he saw a field with targets and people with bows.

"This must be an archery field," Tails said as he saw a few people make precise aims.

He looked around the line of people until one person, correction: one hedgehog, was aiming her bow. She launched her arrow and made another bulls-eye.

"Is...That Amy?" Tails asked astounded.

"Yeah, I think it is," Shadow said.

Amy made another bulls-eye, dividing the recent arrow into two. People clapped at her accuracy as she felt the applaud. Sonic managed to run by and see her target shots.

"Hey Amy," he said.

Amy turned to see Sonic and smiled.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Wait a minute; doesn't that pink hedgehog chase the faker around like goats at a child with pockets full of pet feed?" Shadow asked.

Tails slowly turned to Shadow in a traumatized manner, because of what he just said.

"...what?" Shadow asked.

Tails turned back and rolled pole around to find some other friends he knew. He soon spotted a forest where a maroon chameleon was waiting just right outside a large building.

"Espio!" Tails said.

The doors opened, letting a round man exit. The chameleon noticed he was there and asked.

"Well, any weather disruptions?"

"No, not as yet Espio. Not a single havoc for about two days."

"Good and it better be accurate. We don't want to make weatherman look bad Eggman."

"No...freakin'...way," was all Tails managed to muster.

"So the fat one and the ninja work at a weather station, eh?" Shadow said, not in the least surprised.

"I thought Eggman wanted to take over the world."

"Hmm. Things can change in ten years," Shadow said.

Tails looked around the place, for someone in particular, as he worried of what could've become of him.

Well, that's another story from me, Black Murder Heavangelon. R & R!


	2. Was it love?

Tails looked around the town, trying to find someone familiar. He soon spotted a winged woman opening doors to a jewelry exhibit. The windows were filled with valuable gems and treasures, all too beautiful to look away from.

"Alright, let's get this place jumpin'," she said as she flipped the closed sign to open.

"That must be Rouge," Tails said.

"Didn't she say she was a treasure hunter?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Looks like ten years of hunting actually paid off," Tails said as people began to pay to see the valuable stones.

Tails looked around for someone else, mumbling something. He stopped at what seemed to be an election conference between some animal and a machine.

"Look, if the debate doesn't stand," said the animal, "then the funds wouldn't be supported."

'THAT WOULD BE UNFORTUNATE, TRUE. BUT I HAVE A SOLUTION. IF THE FUNDS WERE TRANSFERED AT THE MOMENT THE DEBATE FALLS, THEN THE FUNDS WOULD BE RETURNED TENFOLD, DUE TO THE REQUIREMENTS OF THIS DEGREE,' the machine said, holding a paper labeled 'town degree'.

People began to cheer at the machine's words, and the machine seemed to be taunting his opponent.

"Isn't that Omega?" Tails said, surprised as usual.

"So machines are allowed to run for head mayor in ten years, eh?"

Tails was getting impatient. He wanted to know what became of him so badly, he would practically rip the pole off if he didn't see himself soon. He began to look around pretty hastily for himself, but Shadow stopped him when he spotted a black blur running through the streets.

"Shadow!" Tails said, angrily.

The black blur was running through the streets like crazy, trying to get somewhere. It finally slowed down to reveal that the blur WAS Shadow. He ran to a house in a neighborhood and met three people in the garage.

"Shadow, you're late," Sonic said.

Shadow seemed to be panting.

"Yeah, I know. I took the wrong detour back at the forest."

"Well, c'mon. We have to practice," Sonic said as he handed Shadow his guitar

"Wait a minute, what am I in the future?" Shadow asked

"You seem to be in a band," Tails answered," with Vector and Knuckles!"

"Okay guys," Sonic said, "one, two, three and!"

They began to play notes and beat drums in a manner that rocked. After a couple of beats, Sonic sang.

"What goes up, must come down. Yet my feet don't touch the ground.

See the world spinnin' upside down, a mighty crash without a sound!

Let me feel you're every rage, step aside, I'll turn the page.

Breakin' through your crazy maze, like a laser beam, my eyes on you!"

At this point, Shadow joined in.

"Watch me, rule the night away. Watch me, save the day. Feel my storm is getting close.

Heading your way!"

Everyone said.

"Sonic heroes!"

Sonic stopped and repeated while everyone held the note.

"Sonic heroes!"

Everyone stopped yelling and Shadow said while Sonic held the note.

"Bind you, confine you; defying your reign!

Everyone repeated 'Sonic heroes' like last time, except Shadow's lines were different at the end.

"Setting the stage for, a hero's parade!"

They stopped singing and played their instruments until Sonic said.

"I don't even hesitate, a second left to alter fate. Try to strike but it's too late, I've got you hooked by my own bait!"

"Watch me, rule the night away," Shadow joined, "watch me, save the day. Feel my, storm is getting close, heading your way!"

They all repeated the 'Sonic heroes' verse from 'Sonic heroes', to 'a hero's parade'. Sonic sang as everyone played.

"You can bet there ain't no doubt, as the words spill from the mouth, of a Hero! I can chase another day, fight you all the way, like a Hero!"

Shadow joined.

"And together, we'll stay strong no matter how. None can bring us down. HHEEEEYYY!"

"Sonic heroes! (Sonic heroes) bind you, confine you; defying your reign! Sonic heroes! (Sonic heroes) setting the stage for a heroes parade!"

Sonic sang alone now.

"Sonic!-Heroes! (Heroes! Heroes!)" Instrument solo "Sonic!-Heroes! (Heroes! Heroes!) Give us a reason and we'll run away!"

They ended the song with a rapid drum solo.

"Wow," Shadow said, "I don't rock half bad in the future."

Tails had just about had it. If he didn't know what happened to him in the future in the next ten seconds, he's gonna rip someone's head off, even if it's his own. He soon spotted a house that was playing a really loud music. Someone inside was jumping up and down like a maniac to the music. What mindless moron would do something like that?

Tails zoomed in the house to see a two-tailed kitsune singing.

"I don't care, what you're thinking, as you turn to me. 'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free."

"..."

"Wow, look at that moron go," Shadow said, smiling.

Tails, in ten years, was dancing with a broom in his hands like a guitar, and played it likewise, to rock? Why did Shadow have to witness such a humiliating moment? Tails (future) was breaking glass and vases as he danced around.

"I can fight the feelin' to resist it over time, but when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind.

Is it me? -you say?- You're looking for? Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for. Here for!

Try to reach inside of me! Try to drain my energy! Let me show you just WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF!

Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me! Let me show you just WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF NOOOOWWWWW!

Like a million faces, I recognize them all, and one by one they all become a number as they fall.

As they fall. In the face of reason, oh I can't take no more. One by one they've all become a black mark on the floor.

Is it me? -you say?- You're lookin' for? Let me show you who I am and what I, have in store. In store! YYEEEAAAAHHHHH!

Try to reach inside of me! Try to drain my energy! Let me show you just WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF!

Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me. Let me show you just WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF NOOOWWWW!

You can take another, life-long try! You can take another TTTRRRRYYYYYY!"

He started to beat the broom as if he was playing a guitar solo.

"Try to reach inside of me. Try to drain my energy. Let me show you just WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF!

Simple curiosity! Let me show you just WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF!

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy. Let me show you just, WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF!"

At the last line, he slid on the floor on his knees in front of someone who was there. As soon as he saw her, his smile immediately turned into a frown as she held her hand against her mouth restraining some giggling.

"Uh...how long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Oh, long enough," she giggled.

He stood up and began to stutter.

"Eheheh, well, see, the reason I was doing this is because-"

"You're entering the competition?" she completed.

"Yeah, and I'm actually surprised that I found the right words to fit."

He walked towards the couch and sat as the girl sat on another. This allowed Tails and Shadow to get a good look at her.

"C-C-Cream?" Tails fumbled.

The girl who was there was Cream. She is a lot more developed then she is now. Much more developed. I won't say anymore .

"Anyway, what are you doing here Cream?" the future Tails asked.

"Well, I was wondering if..." she began to twiddle her thumbs, "if I could be in the band."

"What? But all the necessary parts are taken."

"But you only have a drummer and a guitarist. You and Charmy wouldn't be very formidable against the other contenders."

Tails heard the name 'Charmy', but was really wondering why he was slightly blushing at her.

"Well, true, but-"

"Please Tails," she moved forward Tails, "I want to become a great singer and this is my only chance."

Tails noticed that he (future) was blushing a lot, why was he doing that in front of his own friend? He (future) looked like he was in deep thought as he looked into her eyes, and concluded.

"Alright, I'll let you in."

Cream then hugged Tails like crazy, thanking him.

"But, it's gonna be difficult.," he said, "I originally intended the vocal keys to match male voices."

Cream moved back and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it work," she said.

Cream then kissed Tails on the cheek, as thanks, making him and the past Tails blush very madly. Tails remembered that Shadow was witnessing the entire event and kicked the plug to the machine off. Shadow was surprised and looked at Tails for an explanation.

"Tails, what happened?"

Tails got on the ground and covered the evidence that he tripped the plugged.

"Err, I think the power had unstapled itself from the cord, resulting in a power outage. We're lucky it didn't happen to the entire house, heheh."

Shadow looked at Tails awkwardly, but then smiled.

"Just wait 'til everyone hears about this."

Tails quickly thought of an excuse that would be too perfect to not use.

"NO! If you tell anyone what we just saw, you could disrupt the time-space continuum!"

"But the future is as it is. But, I suppose you have a point. Call me when the machine is fixed."

He used chaos control to warp himself out of the house and outside as Tails was sweating. Was the future really as it is? And if it was would he even be able to look at Cream the same way again? Time is an unruly thing that shouldn't be tampered with, and Tails just found out why.


	3. So this is love

Hello! I guess many of you were itching to find out what happened, right? Well, let me answer my first reviewer for this fic.

**Zatcher- **I like the fact that you love my story. And you need not to worry, I'm a loyal updater. When people beg me to update, I try my best to update on time. So, here's the story. But please tell other Tails x Cream fans about it too? Do it or else I'll refuse to update the last chapter.

Let's begin…..

After looking into the future over and over again, Tails saw that he and Cream were sharing a type of friendly bond that was soon to be more than that. Now that he knows this, every time he looks at Cream only tells him that that's the face he'll marry someday.

Tails shook the thought out of his; no way was that possible. But the future was as it is. He knew that someday, he and Cream would hit it o-.

"(Growl in frustration) I've got to stop thinking thoughts like that," Tails practically yelled.

"Hey Tails."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What's wrong?"

It was only Cream. But then again, it was _the _Cream he'll marry someday-.

"GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled; again.

"Tails, what's wrong? You're screaming and you didn't stub your toe," Cream said.

Tails realized what he was doing. Screaming in public in front of his future fiancé wasn-.

(A/N: help me….he's choking me.)

(T/N: STOP FILLING MY HEAD WITH UNHOLY THOUGHTS!)

(C/N: is something wrong over here?)

(T/N: (stops choking B.M.H.) oh, hey Cream. Err, aren't you supposed to be in school?)

(C/N: it November, Tails. We practically got the whole month off.)

(A/N: (gasps for air) hello? We're in the middle of a fic?)

(T&C/N: sorry.)

As I was saying before a homicidal Kitsune strangled me (glares at Tails), screaming in public and in front of Cream wasn't helping. Happy now Tails?

"Yes, now I am," Tails said.

"Tails, who are you talking too?" Cream asked.

"Uh, no one. Heheh. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to go to the ice cream parlor, but instead I wanted to take you with."

Tails gulped, "uh, me?"

"Yes you. I mean, what other two-tailed Kitsune would I want to take?"

"…."

And so, the two children walked over to the parlor, while Tails had a lot on his mind. Also regarding thoughts of the future. What kind of future would these two have? What kind of relationship would these two mammals have? Is it even possible to combine ice cream with cheesecake?

"Two strawberry cheesecake cones please," Cream said.

"Single?" the parlor man asked.

"Yes please."

Tails had barely touched his cone. He stared at it blankly as Cream at hers. While she was licking the melting ice off the cone, she noticed Tails glum expression and asked.

"Tails, you haven't touched your cone. Ice cream cones were meant to be licked, not to stare at."

Tails didn't respond. Why was Cream being so nice to him today? Sure, she is this way everyday to everyone, but she paid for the ice cream. She's never paid for anything in her life, and never once obligated to purchase. Today was different, he could tell.

"Cream?" Tails spoke, "What am I to you?"

This question gave Cream an odd feeling. She wasn't sure, but it gave her a sense that always felt her whenever she was with him.

"What…do you mean?"

"I mean…am I more of a friend to you?"

This startled her. Why would he be concerned about the friendship they have? What could make him ask such a question that detailed his concern for the friendly bond they have? Or maybe….he wants to expand it?

"Um, I don't know. Uh….am _I _more of a friend to you?" she asked back.

For some reason, Tails felt the same feeling that Cream felt when he asked her. Thinking, he ate the ice cream as he thought.

'Is she more of a friend to me? I guess I should start off by knowing what she is to me now. Uh….well, she is friendly, I'll give her that. She's like that to everyone so I guess, that really doesn't count. Um, in a way, we do hang out around each other a lot. But that doesn't mean anything!…does it? Man, my mind is a mess, I need some ice cream.'

He tried licking his ice cream, but noticed he already ate it. All that was left was a half eaten cone.

"Wow," Cream said, "you must be really hungry."

'She is very playful,' Tails thought, 'makes her kinda dimwitted. But still, I guess she's nice. Wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend?'

"I'm gonna go get us some more," Cream said.

"No. let's just wait," Tails said, stopping her.

"But why?"

"Because it just wouldn't be right if we just finished one and go get another one."

"Oh, okay," she said, sitting back down.

Tails was sweating; he didn't remember why, though. He looked as if he was in deep thought as he stared outside. Cream noticed his sad expression and thought he needed to be cheered up.

"So, Tails, um," she said, trying to bring up an interesting topic, "uh…..how was your adventure with Sonic and Knuckles?"

It had been two months since Metal Madness attacked, and no one really wanted to talk about it. Metal Sonic wasn't heard from since he was last seen with Shadow and Omega, and the two refused to tell them of his whereabouts. Truth be told, it didn't really matter what happened to him, it was only a matter of time until some other freak of revenge comes. Stupid villains.

"Well, uh….we visited a giant Casino city."

"You mean Bingo highway? I love that place! But why did it have to be so high?"

"I don't know. What were they thinking building pinball tables that high? Man, construction workers are stupid when they are gambling," Tails said.

They both laughed because of Tails remark.

"We weren't so lucky though," Tails said, "we lost a couple of lives, but if it weren't for the many rings we collected-"

"Tails?" Cream interrupted, "What are you talking about? Lives? Rings? Casino city?"

"Uh….I think we should stop talking about that now."

They were both silent. Until Cream's chao, Cheese, flew in and hopped on Cream's head.

"Hello Cheese. Where have you been all day?"

"Chao! Chao gardens!"

"So, made any new friends?"

While Cream and Cheese talked, Tails thought of something weird.

'Cheese….Cream….ice cream….'

Tails looked at his fur.

'Peach….hmm.'

Tails got up and walked to the parlor man. Cream noticed him as he walked to them with two hands of ice cream. He gave one to Cream as he sat on his chair and ate it. Cream didn't know what to say, so decided to taste the ice cream; didn't taste like anything she ate before.

"Tails?" she asked, "What is this?"

"It's a new flavor called 'Peach cheesecake'. Do you like it?"

Cream began to think of something awkward as well.

'Cheese….peach……cream…ice cream…'

Cream looked at Tails as he ate. His fur color was…peach. She looked back at the cone as it dripped onto her fingers.

'Peach cheesecake ice cream?' she thought. Even she had to admit this was weird.

"Cream?" Tails said, "You haven't touched your cone. Ice cream was meant to be licked, not stared at."

"….Tails? What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I more than a friend to you?"

"Hmm, well, am _I _more of a friend to you?"

The question made Cream think as she ate.

'Is he more of a friend to me? I mean, he is nice and all, but he's like that to everyone. We hang out a lot, but that doesn't mean anything. But what does it mean exactly? Ugh, this boy is giving me mental problems. I need some ice cream.'

She was about to eat more of her ice cream, but found that she had already hollowed out the cone. Only half of the cone was left. Tails was giggling at the sight of her making such a rare mistake, and got Cream a bit serious.

"Okay Tails," she said slightly slamming her hand down on the table, "what kind of game are you playing here?"

"Game? What game? I'm not playing any game, but if I was, would I know what kind of game I'm playing?"

Silence.

"Ugh," Cream fussed, "your difficult logic is giving me brain aches!" she said clutching her head.

Tails was only smiling through the whole act as Cream made a fool out of herself.

"Okay Tails, seriously," she said putting on the most serious face you could think of (and this is Cream we're talking about, seriously, try thinking about it), "what is up with you? First you were auto traumatic, then you were glum, then you're all happy and stuff. Are you trying to one-up me?"

"No one here is trying to one-up you, although I have no idea what that means absolutely, but c'mon Cream; you're overreacting. All I'm doing is figure out if you're more of a friend to me or not."

Cream realized what he just said.

"What did you say?"

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Just tell me what you said."

"And I just told you, I don't feel like telling you."

"Grr, you better tell me!" Cream said as she crawled on the table.

Tails landed a quick peck on the cheek as he ran outside the parlor.

"You gotta catch me first!"

Since Cream was shocked by the kiss, Tails got a head start. He ran some four feet before Cream snapped back into reality and ran after.

"Oh no you don't, I won't let you get away!"

The parlor man watched as the two youths ran into the park.

"(sigh) those two will mean something to each other one day, and it's only a matter of time before they realize that."

Cheese floated over to the guy as he too watched them run off.

"You wanna know the secret to destroy the universe?" he said.

"Keep talking."

The end! Not really, the final chapter is coming up. And if you're wondering about the peaches thing, Tails fur color is peach, I know so from another fanfic regarding the TailsxCream pairing. So, yeah. Anyways, be on the lookout for this story, because it ain't over yet! R & R!


	4. Ten Years ago

…..aw what the hello? I'll update anyways. Now, let's begin…

_**Ten years later……**_

The sparrows cawed throughout the morning fields. The sun had breached the horizon, unsheathing a curtain of a cold, frigid night. The warmth of the cosmic object was returned with the signature calls of various roosters. All inhabitants of Mobius awoke either to the annoying fowl's squawking routine or to an alarm clock that was set to go off at this time. One Kitsune, who jumped out of his bed refreshed, looked out to the world that was different ten years ago……

Out of a well-hidden house, a blue hedgehog smelled the morning air. Taking a gym duffle bag, he sped off to town where his daily routine took place. As hard as it was to believe, things around here were much different than what it was ten years ago……

She woke up quite late and was paying the consequences by speeding through the city on her bike like someone was after her life. Her pink quills waved through the city air as she panted, aching to get to her school before the bell rang. A blue blur passed her as she watched him run off. The blur came back and pushed her towards her destination. In a matter of minutes, she reached the high school she was late for, and thanked the blue hedgehog as he sped off. She even hardly believed that she was a much different person than she was ten years ago……

He took a breath of the pine scent as his coffee simmered through the air. He just had a stressful morning with the newscast. He and a particular scientist were one of the biggest news members in all of Mobius. His assistant was building a new, more efficient weather predicting machine that could even tell storms to occur from three months away. He stared at the trees as he drank his coffee. The forests were never this beautiful ten years ago……

She swung the keys with her index fingers as she walked on the streets singing to herself one of her favorite songs. She saw the shop she owned as she searched through the keys. As she searched, she thought to herself of the success she was thanks to years of treasure hunting. She held out a key shaped like an emerald as she looked at her shop doors. She often amazed herself just by looking at the shop itself. Many years ago, this would never have been, if it weren't for the good friends she made ten years ago……

The machine told himself thousands of times before. He knew his thoughts were accurate, and his calculations were precise. There was no way he would lose. He knew his history was nothing to be ashamed of, he knew what he was doing was right; he knew that this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He was ready to lead the city under a new wing. If it weren't for his creator, he would still be stuck in that chamber ten years ago……

It had been five hours; enough time for him to make it. But no, he had to sleep in. he was late for practice, he knew he wouldn't make it in time. But he never said he was a quitter, he was strong just by himself and proved it by no longer needing the power of chaos. He thought how it was funny to think that he was rushing to the house of his alter ego, very awkward if you've been replicated from a hedgehog who practically wasn't born. But still, he had to cut him some slack, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't exist. He often regretted to himself that he tried to destroy him ten years ago……

(A/N: this means something. And in case you didn't notice, I'm following the order of people who were seen in the future from chapters 1 & 2)

The song ended as he was astounded by the words. He found the words that fitted perfectly in the music. Every word, every syllable, every phrase matched it to perfection. He wasn't surprised; he was one of the smartest people in all of Mobius, but what really amazed him was the fact something of his invention actually worked on the first try. Seeing that there was no use in just sitting there, he decided to play the music he bought.

A contest was declared to all beginner bands. The head of each band must buy a disc that contains random music, and it's up to the band to fit words in. he was a skilled guitarist and his friend was an experienced drummer; he wanted to try it. There were a couple of problems to deal with, two mainly. One of them was that if you do find the words, you have to play the music with your own instruments. The other was finding the words themselves. But still, he came through and they managed to mimic the music. You could spice it up if you want, but he chose to stick to originality.

And so, succession got to his head as he danced to the music. He didn't realize that he was breaking stuff as he danced, and looked like a total moron as he danced. He got a broom and pretended it was a guitar and waved to the music as he sang the words. By the end of the song, he slid on the floor on his knees. He held his hand in the air as the song ended.

"…WHAT-I'M-MADE-OF!" he yelled.

He opened his eyes to see a bunny holding her hand at her mouth restraining some giggling.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, long enough," she simply answered.

He got off the floor and saw all the mess he made. Ignoring it, he led her to a couch with some minor glass as he swept the mess away with his hand. He sat on another couch close to the other as she sat down as well.

She was Cream, a very different person. She's a lot more developed now, and much more mature.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if…" she began to twiddle her thumbs, "I could be in the band."

"What? But all the necessary parts are taken," he said.

"But you only have a drummer and a guitarist. You and Charmy wouldn't be very formidable against the other contenders."

"Well, true, but-" he was interrupted.

"Please Tails," she urged as she advanced towards him, "I want to become a great singer and this is my only chance."

He recalled that she was a great singer. Her voice was angelic and she had big dreams of becoming a pop star singer. She vowed that if she had that chance of becoming big, she would take it by any force necessary.

He blushed as she stared at him with those eyes. Those eyes that always made him feel warm inside and out. He couldn't turn her down, especially with such a bond they hold as friends. But calling her a friend ached his heart. He had never told her, but he felt like he was something more to her than a friend, and calling her 'just a friend' would kill him inside and out.

"Alright, I'll let you in," he said, admitting defeat.

Cream immediately hugged Tails like crazy, making him blush as deep as red can go. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately let go of him and looked at him.

"But it's gonna be difficult," he said, successful with calming down, hiding his blush, "I originally intended the vocal keys to match male voices."

"Don't worry," she said moving back, "I'll make it work."

She then kissed him on the cheek, making him resume his blush period. He knew she was expecting him to have a red face, so he did not even bother to hide it as soon as she looked at him again.

"Well, let's get practicing," he said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tails was in the garage, with Charmy waiting near his drum set. Charmy tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at Tails watching the window, as if he was waiting for someone.

"Who, exactly, is this person you mentioned?" he said.

"What person?" Tails said.

"You told me that we were gonna have a new person join our group, but you never said what part he's gonna lead."

"Oh, that. Well," he began, but stopped as soon as he saw lights flash through the window.

He ran outside to see Cream walking out of her car. She slammed the car door as she looked at Tails with an 'I'm sorry' look.

"And how late do you think you are, missy?" Tails asked.

"Very late. Do you know how much of my mother you sounded like?" she said.

"Who's out there?" Charmy yelled from the garage.

He ran out from the garage to the front door to see Cram standing there. He was shocked to see Cream after a little talk with Tails about their new addition to the band.

"Wait a minute; she's gonna be a part of our band? I thought you said it was a guy," he said.

"I never said it was a guy," Tails corrected.

They walked inside and to the garage as Cream saw that the place was large enough to fit about 4 cars. She remembered it was much bigger, but Tails sold his plane for some decent money.

No one pretty much wanted to mess with Sonic anymore, so as soon as everything was peaceful, they all settled down. Now that evil stopped rearing its ugly head, everyone had a chance to do the things they wanted to do in life. Since Tails' inventions were of no use, he started to sell his inventions to keep a decent amount of money. His dangerous machines were only optional for emergencies, but since Eggman renounced his evil ways, they were of no more usage and he sold them. He toned them down to be safe enough for an 8-year-old, and began building inventions to ease life's problems. But throughout the years of building, he somehow lost his desire to build, invent, and experiment. He was growing up, and there was nothing he or anyone could do to stop it.

"So, she's gonna play as a…?" Charmy asked.

"Singer," Tails finished, "I changed the lyrics a little bit to match female vocal cords. But we'll still play the same as we always do. But we're gonna have to back her up at certain times."

"Back her up?" Charmy repeated, "With what?"

"On some of the lines, we'll have to sing. But she's the one doing most of the singing. Well, let's practice."

For days the band practiced the new lines. They would replay their part over and over again if needed just to get better. It was easy working with a new singer, because Tails had to sing and play his guitar, which would throw him off. They were getting the hang of it, and soon mastered the lines. Thanks to their teamwork, they played perfectly. But now, their teamwork will be tested as the night of the competition came.

The crowd roared as the band left the stage. Tonight was the night where a band will leave the city they live in and be noticed by Hollywood producers. Some of them were even in the audience, keeping an eye out for talent worthy enough of becoming the next big hit.

"… I am all of me!" said the lead singer as his band left the stage.

The audience applauded them as they left. Hearing such a loud audience made Tails backstage nervous. Cream was nervous as well, but noticed that Tails looked a lot tenser than she was.

"Don't worry," she said, breaking Tails out of his trance, "we won't fail out there."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but it's just that there's some tough competition out there."

"You don't need to be afraid," she said, "play with your heart, not your mind."

"…okay," he said as Sonic and his band entered the stage.

They played their song they call, 'Sonic Heroes'. The crowd loved it just as much as the next band. It was Tails' band's turn, and he was very nervous.

"…play with your heart, not your mind. Play with your heart, not your mind," he repeated to himself.

They began.

The song was playing smoothly as Cream sang. She made it so that the lines waved heavenly along with the song, like they practiced. Something awkward occurred while she was singing. When she reached the line, 'Let me show you just What-I'm-Made-Of', she looked at Tails as he played. On all of the lines that involved 'What-I'm-Made-Of', she always looked at Tails. Especially the lines with 'Is it me? –You say? You're looking for?'.

The crowd roared as loud as ever when they ended the song. they left the stage as the announcer introduced the next band competing. Backstage, Tails told Cream to meet him outside in 5 minutes.

5 minutes had passed….

"Tails?" Cream said to a two-tailed fox in thought under a starry night-sky.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm here, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sit down," he said as he patted a spot on the ground.

She sat down and stared at the stars as they glimmered. She looked at Tails who looked really deep in thought. She began to worry with what he was gonna say, so she thought might as well get over it.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Cream…..what am I to you?"

Cream was surprised that he would ask such a question. It seemed as if he was concerned about the friendship they have wanted to know how much it has grown.

"You are…" she tried to find the right words, "everything to me."

"Really?" he said looking up.

"Of course you are. You're my best friend Tails, and my friends mean everything to me."

"Oh…" he looked back down disappointed.

She didn't know what he was feeling. He sounded very disappointed and wondered if she said something wrong. He said nothing as she tried something else…

"What am _I _to you?" she said as if she was kidding around.

Tails felt a little upstart at her question. He didn't know what to think of her anymore. She broke his heart like nothing ever could, and didn't know if he should still call her 'friend'.

"You…. Were everything to me," he said with a depressed tone.

"'Were'?" Cream repeated.

"Yes."

Cream figured she said something very hurtful to him that would make him say such a thing. She didn't know what to say; if he was hurt by being called 'a friend', than, that means…

"Tails," she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

Tails looked at her with a hint of hope in his sad face.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong," she apologized.

Tails was thinking about asking her if he wasn't a friend to her at all, but knowing that would a little feud he didn't want to start, he didn't ask and looked at the stars. Cream looked at the stars as well, and recalled a faint memory that made her reconsider something about Tails.

"Remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?"

"The night we, well, had our first kiss."

This made Tails blush as he looked away.

Yeah, he remembered that night. It was on Cream's 12th birthday when her friends decided to play 'Seven minutes in Heaven'. It was Cream's turn and she spun it. He remembered he was concerned about which boy she would end up kissing, yet at the same time, he didn't want to be chosen. The bottle stopped and landed on Tails; he cursed irony at that moment. After trying to talk himself out of the game, he finally gave up and was locked in the closet with her. It was a bit hazy, but he remembered the conversation they had.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"I had no idea it was this dark in a closet."

"Well, you were bound to find out some time in your life," he said, "but why did it have to be today and with me?" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Well, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Tails-"

"I was thinking maybe 'I-spy', but… it's too dark."

"Tails."

"How about we think of a number between 1 and 10, and try to guess that number?"

"Tails."

"Or, we could check the pockets of these-"

"Tails!"

"What?"

"You know what we have to do."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes, here and now."

"You mean 'here' and 'now', as in right here, right now?"

"Yes."

"You mean here and now as in-"

"Tails."

"Sorry."

"I know you're a bit nervous, I am too, but one of us is gonna kiss someone and it's gonna be right now."

"But-but-but"

"Tails, it's either now or never."

After a moment of silence…

"Okay. Well, here it goes…"

He puckered his lips and closed in. although it was already dark, he closed his eyes. He was moving slow, but Cream wanted to get over it faster. She got there first and surprised Tails. He opened his eyes widely as Cream connected.

They kissed.

_Resuming to Tails and Cream, the ones right now._

"I was totally nervous," Tails said, smiling at the memory.

"You wanted to stall for time until the seven minutes were up," Cream said, also smiling at that memory.

"You know what sucked about that day?" Tails said.

"What?"

"When the seven minutes weren't even close to being up, they opened the door as soon as we kissed. They even took a photograph of it."

"They did? Must've been quite a day," she said.

There was more silence between them. They avoided eye contact with each other as they stared out into nothingness. But then, Cream silently said.

"You mean a lot more than a friend to me than you were then."

Tails heard her and blushed. It was 4 years ago, yet, he felt like it was just yesterday. They hadn't kissed again in years.

"And you…are a lot prettier now," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he quickly said.

She heard him alright, she only asked just to make sure. He said she was pretty, and she acknowledged the compliment. Although she had been told that before, it meant a lot coming from him.

"You…are everything to me," she said silently.

"And…so are you," he said just as silently.

"You mean everything to me because," they said at the same time as they turned to look at each other, "I love you."

It took no more than two seconds until the space between their faces disappeared. Like a cosmic radiance, a flow of powerful energy surged as they adored the space they occupied four years ago.

They kissed.

MEANWHILE

"And now to announce our winners," he announcer said through the microphone.

Charmy was worried. Tails and Cream did not return since they left, and the winners were about to be announced. Quickly, he left the arena in search of the two teens. After 10 seconds of searching, why the announcer was taking so long to declare the winners was anyone's guess, he found them at their most private moment. A little overwhelmed by the scene, he silently walked forward and coughed to himself.

"Ahem!"

They separated and looked at Charmy with faces red.

"Charmy! Uh, hi! How long were you standing there?" Tails asked.

"Long enough. But you're lucky I don't have time to tease you about it. They're about to declare the winners!"

They rushed back to the stage to find that the announcer was walking away from a snail.

"Sorry about that folks. Minor problems with snail co-workers. And now, the crowning of the winners."

He opened the letter and read aloud.

"And the winners are…the Sky High Valliant's!"

Cream screamed as he announced the winners. She hugged Tails and Charmy and walked on stage. They waved to the audience as they cheered for them.

They won.

After getting their trophies, they spoke to the audience for a winner's speech. Charmy said he couldn't be happier, Tails said it was just luck, and Cream said 'Well, we won. And I have many people to thank. I'd like to thank my parents, all my friends,' she looked at Tails, 'and my friend here, Tails. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here standing right now,' she grabbed his hand and held it, "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Well, we won. And you did say you wanted to be a big singer. I couldn't turn down a friend, and you got your chance. You were our winning edge, most of the credit goes to you."

"But you were my winning edge," she said to him through the microphone.

"Say wha?" he said dumbfounded.

"I had you with me on stage. You are my singing inspiration," she said as she returned the microphone onto its stand.

Charmy grabbed it and said, "Don't worry folks, this is gonna get good," as he held the microphone near their mouths.

"But, I don't get it. You said you just wanted to sing."

"But with you standing there. I own everything to you because," she looked down, "you mean everything to me."

"Cream," he said, "you mean everything to me too."

Charmy thought it was enough and spoke into the microphone.

"Well, what d'ya say folks, should we have a kiss?"

Tails and Cream looked at Charmy in surprise. The crowd then cheered as they yelled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Charmy ranted along with the audience shooting his fist in the air as Tails and Cream looked at each other. They looked down at first, then at each other; they closed in slowly. With each inch disappearing, the crowd sped up the rant. When they finally connected, the crowd screamed as they shared their moment. Even though the audience's cheer could break the sound barrier, it didn't matter. They were alone to themselves, free to express themselves to each other. The night was perfect, perfect in every way possible.

When the crowd left, Tails and Cream were having a talk on stage as the janitor swept the stands. Charmy came in and told them it was time for them to leave. Cream got up and Tails followed, but stopped and looked at the sky.

"I know you're watching me out there. And the future is as it is. Don't do anything to mess it up, and be sure to stay far away from the punch bowl at Cream's 12th birthday party. Okay Tails?"

Tails smiled as he walked away to Cream and Charmy. He turned off the machine and grabbed a photo of him and Cream having a good time at Emerald hill. He smiled as he looked back to the machine.

"Don't worry, I will," he said.

Tails knew he got the message from then as he walked towards the car. It was a limousine, to be exact. They attracted the attention of a Hollywood producer and he was on his phone talking to someone. Cream and Charmy were already talking about the possibilities that the future had in store for them. Tails sat next to Cream as he closed the door. The producer ordered the driver to start driving as he continued talking. Tails looked at Cream and knew only one thing at the moment.

He loves her more than he did ten years ago……

THE END! Is this fluffy enough for you Tails x Cream fans? Is it? Is it? This is the first completed fic I've done on well, review me on my work. R & R!


End file.
